Remote controlled devices have previously been operated using specialized remote controllers specific to a particular device. With the onset of network technology, mobile application development, and multi-functional mobile devices, the field of operating and controlling such remote controlled devices is broadening. Furthermore, self-propelled devices can include internal processing resources to perform any number of operations.